That Funny Feeling
by artyak
Summary: One-shot. Dameron. Cameron is noticing some weird feelings popping up when he's around Damian.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey there wonderful fanfiction readers! I am pretty new to writing fanfiction, and usually I write Klaine when I do, but this one-shot is Dameron. It takes place during The Glee Project filming, and I just wrote it for fun. Hope you enjoy it, reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Glee, it's characters, story-lines, or actors. This story is for fan purposes only. **

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. Actually, that had to be the understatement of the year. As Cameron tagged along after his roommates on the way back to their dorm, he ran his fingers through his hair, completely turning it into an irreversible mess.<p>

He thought about all that had happened: the drama with Lindsay, the repetitive video shoots, the criticism… his thought was interrupted when a beaming face appeared in front of him. Damien twisted his baseball cap so that it faced backwards and gave the best "stank" face he could muster.

"Yo. What has got you down, dog?"

Cameron couldn't help himself and smiled at his friend's attempt at being thug, especially with that Irish accent of his. He shifted his downcast gaze and squinted at Damien. Then suddenly, he grabbed the hat off of Damien's head and ran as fast as he could into the boy's dorm rooms.

Out of breath, he leaned against the wall by his bed and twirled the hat around his index finger, shooting Damien a wicked smile as soon as he caught up.

"Come on man, give it back!" Damien pleaded, throwing Cameron his best puppy dog pout.

That look did something funny to Cameron's train of thought, and he simply looked down, trying to ignore it.

"It's my lucky hat! Not only that, but you have to admit I look pretty swell with it on." he said with a wink.

Cameron hesitated, then gave up the charade and threw the hat down on the bed, sitting down with it. A silence proceeded and to make himself feel less stranded, he took off his glasses and started fiddling with them, not looking Damien in the eye.

Sensing something was going on, Damien sat down next to him and said in a low voice,

"Look, I know something is up. You gotta tell someone, so you might as well tell me right? If you don't, this crazy competition will make whatever you're feeling a lot worse. And put your glasses back on, I've noticed you look and feel most confident when you have them on." he ended with a smile.

Cameron brought himself to look at Damien and was surprised he had never noticed how _blue _his eyes were, like the color of a tropical beach. Maybe it was because he had never been so close to him. God, he was _really _close to him. Cameron got up off the bed and started pacing and finally said something.

"That's the thing. It IS the competition. I know I have something in me, and nobody seems to fully get it! I don't really know how to fix it, or what I'm doing wrong. All I know is that the creators aren't sure what to do with me. It kind of makes me unsure of what I should do with _myself _you know?"

There was a moment of silence, although not awkward. Damien looked straight into Cameron's eyes as soon as he stopped moving. Again some sort of fuzzy seemed to worm its way into Cameron's brain, and he shoved it aside like he usually did.

"Cameron Mitchell, you seem to not understand some things. Let me "break it down" for you. You are EXTREMELY talented. Everyone knows that. Whether or not you do, it's only a matter of time before you come to terms with it. But above that, from the little time I've gotten to know you, you are an exceptional person. You have outstanding morals and a terrific view of life. I have to thank you for being yourself, because it's shown me to loosen up a bit. And plus, who else could be as great as a gansta teacher as you? Nobody."

Cameron's heart skipped a beat.

_That has got to be the nicest, most sincere thing anyone has ever said to me._ He thought. Panicking a little trying to think of a response he could only say,

"Thank you. Thank you so much Damien, you have no idea what that means to me."

_What does it mean, really?_

He caught himself taking another peek at his eyes, only to look away as quickly as he could.

_What am I doing? Snap out of it Cameron. _Damien grabbed his arm and yanked, forcing him to sit back down.

"Relax, it's good for you. It's been a hell of a know, I'm glad we're friends. It makes this whole diva-off a lot easier to handle. Now why don't you call your girlfriend or something, take your mind off things."

Oh. Yeah. His girlfriend. Cameron had completely forgotten about her. And for some reason, his heart beat quickened with dread.


End file.
